Potter Vs Black ohne Worte
by Sherlocke Holmes
Summary: James setzt nicht und Sirius erleidet beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch...


So... wenn man halb zwölf Uhr abends Langeweile hat... zuerst wollte ich, dass Remus ein Zwiegespräch darüber führt, was für Bücher er sich wohl kaufen sollte, aber das kam mir dann zu langweilig vor... und SETZ ODER STIRB, ELENDER BASTARD ist ein toller Satz. (haha!)

Potter Vs. Black - ohne Worte

Sirius schob lustlos eine Schachfigur auf den Feldern hin und her und wartete den nächsten Zug seines besten Freundes, James Potter, ab.

_Nun, mach schon_, drängelte er stumm. _Ich spiel den Mist eh nur mit dir, weil ich deinen Besen geschrottet hab._

_Was soll ich denn jetzt setzen? Hab von Schach doch kaum eine Ahnung_, grübelte James Potter auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches, _ich spiel das doch eh nur, weil Sirius meinen Besen geschrottet hat und es irgendwie gutmachen will … was Lily jetzt wohl macht?_

_Hmpf! Setz, du Idiot!_

_Was soll ich jetzt setzen? Was ist das? Sieht wie ein Turm aus… mhm, Lily?_

_Der treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Das ist pure Absicht._

_LILY?_

„James? Wird's heute noch was?", brummte Sirius. James schreckte hoch und schnappte sich einen Turm.

„Ja, siehst du? Zack und zack – Schach Matt."

„Spinn nicht rum.", erwiderte Sirius und setzte einen Bauern. Insgeheim dachte er nur: _Ist das öde. Da machen Moonys Vorträge über den konsequent freundlichen und höflichen Umgang mit Mitmenschen ja noch mehr Spaß. Moony käst sich wenigstens aus. Nun setz schon!_

_Lily sitzt sicher irgendwo draußen und die Sonne scheint auf ihr hübsches Haar…_

_Setzt du mal endlich!_

_Und in ihren Augen spiegelt sich die –_

„James! SETZ!", fauchte Sirius.

„Halt mal, halt mal! Ich denke über den nächsten taktischen Zug nach!", sagte James und versank wieder in seinen Gedanken: _spiegelt sich die …_

_Ich bin ein nervliches Wrack. Ganz ruhig, Sirius, schlag ihn nicht. Er ist James, dein Freund. Freund, verstehst du? Nicht schlagen, verdammt… NUN SETZ DOCH ENDLICH!_

_Lily… - okay, Konzentration! Am besten setze ich das Ding dort, da kann man nichts falsch machen und Sirius guckt nicht weiter so als müsse er sich zusammenreißen, damit er mich nicht schlägt. Huh, der guckt aber auch böse… schnell setzen…_

„Guck mal, Sirius, kann ich dich jetzt rausschmeißen?", fragte er.

„Ja."

Sirius Figur flog quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Schach Matt!", rief James.

„Vergiss es!", erwiderte Sirius und setzte die nächste Figur.

_Wenn ich doch nur draußen bei Lily sein könnte…_, jammerte James innerlich.

_Wenn dieser Depp nur nicht so beschränkt im Schachspielen wäre…_, jammerte Sirius gleichzeitig.

_Ich könnte mit Lily in der Sonne sitzen, ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen, ihr ein Kind machen… ach ja, das wär's natürlich… aber nein, der Trottel muss ja meinen Besen schrotten. _

_Ich könnte jetzt schnell zu Moony in die Bibliothek fliehen… wenn James nicht hinguckt, spring ich einfach aus dem Fenster!_

_Bin ich jetzt eigentlich dran?_

_Ist James etwa immer noch dran?_

_Muss ich jetzt setzen?_

_SETZ ODER STIRB, ELENDER BASTARD!_

_Ob ich setzen muss?_

_Gott, hab erbarmen mit mir!_

_Vielleicht sollte ich einfach setzen…_

_Ich glaube, ich feiere gerade den Abschied meiner geistigen Gesundheit. SETZ! _

_Setzen oder nicht setzen? Das ist hier die Frage!_

„JAMES!", brüllte Sirius durch den Raum.

„Also bin ich doch dran!", rief James und flugs schob er einen Bauern nach vorne.

_So Kumpel Tatze, jetzt bist du dran… duuuuu elender Nacmittage-Verderber… ich könnte unten sein und Lily ein Kind machen! _

_Hm, jetzt hat der Trottel doch wirklich mal einen guten Zug gemacht…_

_Okay, übertrieben. Vielleicht nicht gleich ein Kind. Setzt er mal?_

_Hm…_

_Denkt er überhaupt nach?_

_Hm… ich hab Hunger._

_Sirius?_

_Großen Hunger._

_Ah, seine Hand zuckt! Setzt er? Nein, er kratzt sich… HALLO? SETZ!_

Sirius schob seine Dame aufs Feld. _Ich will Erlösung!_, dachte er. _Also, du hast jetzt den dümmsten Zug gemacht, den man in der Situation machen könnte. Jetzt geht das Spiel zu Ende…_

_Oh, Gott! Was für ein raffinierter Zug!_, sinnierte James ehrlich erschrocken.

_Ich will nur diese zwei Worte hören…_

_Was setze ich denn jetzt?_

_Schach…_

_Schwierig!_

…_Matt… _

„AHAHAAAAA!", rief James triumphierend. „Du hast da einen klitzekleinen Fehler gemacht, kaum wahrnehmbar in diesem klugen Zug, aber ICH hab es bemerkt."

Schwungvoll fegte er das halbe Schachbrett um.

„Schach Matt!", rief er.

_Gott sei Dank!_


End file.
